The Beginning: Book 1 Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow
by WhiteTigerstar
Summary: This is my first story. IT is my version on how the Clans began. It has alot of forshadowing and it will be exiting. Bad summary, but good story. Please read and review. Rated K because my freind told me to.
1. Prologue

Thunder, Wind, River, Shadow

The Beginning

Prologue

"The Wind roared in the ears of the battling cats. The River went red. The sky Thundered over the Wind and cats. The Shadows of the cats seemed to go to the dead. Then a yowel louder than all others stopped the fighting, a bit." said a old gray she-cat.

" What happened next Skyclaw?" said a small kit.

" Ah, I was just getting to that Lightningkit, Let us continue…"

Please reveiw and give me advice it'sjust my first story and the chapters might stay tiny.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"The fighting stopped. Silence filled the clearing. The she-cat cried out in pain. The first kit came, she sniffed it, and it was dead. The next came. It was a tom with broad shoulders and dark forest brown. When it moved its head, and on its forehead was a lightning bolt.

"THUNDER!" screamed the she-cat. The second came. It was a light brown thin, agile she-cat that had a symbol of air on her forehead.

"WIND!" screamed the she-cat. Then another came. This time it was a tabby tom that had a symbol of water on its forehead.

"RIVER!" screamed the she-cat. Then the last on came. It was a black she-cat that looked like a shadow with dark, pine tree green eyes.

"SHADOW!" screamed the she-cat.

The clearing was silent. Every cat was amazed, for every time the queen named an each kit, something happened. The thunder stopped, the wind went quiet, the river went blue, and the shadows vanished.

Suddenly, every cat's attention went to the dead kit. Then for the first time they saw the star on its forehead. Then the kit began to shimmer. It opened its eyes; they were as black as the sky. It got to its paws, and then it opened its mouth. And it spoke.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The kit's voice was powerful and mystical. The words it spoke were those of a prophecy.

"One will become four and they shall break the storm." The kit stood there, while all the bodies of the dead stood and came to him. Then he spoke again sounding more like a kit,

"Come let us begin the first clan, Starclan." And with that the cats that were dead floated into the sky following the kit to a better place.

The queen said one thing when the cats of Starclan left, "Bye, Star, my little leader."

The cats stopped fighting for awhile after the scene in the clearing. The queen raised her kits and discovered things about them. One of the first things was that they all liked a different area. Thunder liked the forest. Wind liked the open moor. River liked the river and swam in it. Shadow liked the pines and mucky forest that Thunder didn't.

"What happens next?" said Lightningkit to Skyclaw after getting to mice from the fresh kill pile.

"Well if you want to know so much, then let us continue."

"Hurry, up Thunder." cried Wind, running on the open moor. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Thunder trying to keep up. He never has liked the moor.

"Come on, I want to show you how to catch a rabbit." She yelled. She waited for him to catch up. When he did they looked around for a rabbit. Wind spotted on first. They chased after it. When they gave up they were in front of a big rock pile. They saw a hole in the rock pile. They went into it.

"Wow, is it dark in here." Said Wind while her eyes tried to adjust. They moved forward. After a while of traveling in the dark, the cave spread out and there was an eerie light in the cave. In the center there was a stone directly under the moon. They went and touched it with their noses.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Thunder felt like he had run forever, when he touched that stone. Then everything went black. When he opened his eyes he saw a cat. He could see stars at the paws of the cat.

"I'm so dead" Thunder said.

"No, you are a sleep at the moonstone. I am Star, your dead brother and leader of Starclan." Said the cat named Star.

"Hey, Thunder, where are you?" cried a familiar voice.

"Wind is that you? I am over here." Yelled Thunder in the direction of Wind's voice. Thunder turned his attention back to Star.

"Where are we?"

"You are in my hunting grounds, the territory of Starclan." Wind at that moment came rushing into the clearing.

"Hey, River, have you seen Wind or Thunder?" said Shadow.

"No, but why are you worrying, we got to go see Mom."

"Well, we normally meet with Mom together. Let's go look for them."

"Fine, last I heard they were up in Wind's favorite place chasing rabbits. Yuck!" They headed off on to the moor.

"They went in there? Why?"

"I don't know River, but let's go find out." They went into the cave.

"Man is it dark."

"Oh quit complaining River." Soon they came to the end of the cave.

"Wow that is pretty. Hey look they touched the stone." River went to the stone and touched it. Well looks like I have to too. thought Shadow. And with that she touched it to. Darkness overwhelmed her.

"What is going on?!" yelled none other than River. How did he get here?! "Hi, River I just asked the same question. Oh hi Shadow." said Wind. Star spoke again, repeating what he had said earlier again.

"Wow" is all River said. Shadow said nothing. Star said one thing then went away signaling for them to follow. "It is time."

* * *

Thank you to all those who review. The chapters may stay short but good. The story might end soon, but I am going to do another book. I will let you know when it is over.

Please read and reveiw.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

What is going on? I randomly wake up in a forest. Meet a strange cat, and then follow it. What is with me today?

"Thunder, where are we?" I yelled.

"I don't know River but we are in this cat's territory, I think." O.K. That didn't help at all, but it was worth a try. Well, Maybe this might work.....

"Wow!" yelled River. It is amazing. The trees stop around a clearing. In the center, there are four trees. In between the trees, there is a great rock. The cat stopped in front of the rock.

"I am Star, your dead brother. I am here to full fill my part of a prophecy,a prophecy that envoles you. I shall make you leaders." He stepped forward, and called me forward.

"Shadow will you come forward. I have something to give you." Alright, now let see should I, or should I not? Hmmm. I think I will. I stepped forward. Then he said to me that the gift is nine lives and a new name. Then he touched noses with me. The pain was almost unbearable.

Shadow stepped back from Star. When she lifted her head, she looked different, somewhat powerful.

"Shadow, your new name is Shadowstar. Thunder will you step forward……"

After everyone received Star's gift, they looked powerful. Star then explained that we must go into the forest and find this place and call it Fourtrees. That we must stand on the rock, Great Rock and call the cats of the forest to us. And that we must ask the cats to follow us, and join one of us, the cat that's territory matches them. And that the cats will become clans, the Warrior Clans.

"O.K., did anyone understand what just happened?"

"Nope, not me." Wind and Thunder yelled at the same time.

"I think we are supposed to create clans. I am going to call mine Shadowclan." Said Shadow.

"Hey, aren't we supposed to call each a new name, like Windstar, Thunderstar, ex." I said.

"I think so." Said Riverstar.

"Let's go and talk to Mom, she might understand." I yelled.

"Yeah, Ithink that's a good Idea. And I want to get away from this place." said Thunderstar.

"Yeah, me too. And I am hungry." said Riverstar.

" We should at least hurry then" because I think I might pass out." said Shadowstar.

"Alright, we all agree, then let's go."

* * *

Please reveiw. I am sorry I didn't update fast this time, I had alot to do. School, soccer, and other stuff. I all so Had this huge project due. And I might not update for awhile again because of another project soon to be due. I hope you enjoy and please reveiw. P.S. I am trying to make the chapters encrease a hundred words every chapter.


End file.
